


Ma Chute

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Circus, Don't expect Kuroko to come bouncing in straight away, Freak Show, Journalist Kuroko, M/M, Not for the light-hearted, Other, Performer Kise, Real life doesn't work that way, Ringmaster Akashi, Slow Burn, We need some dark KiKuro, slightly twisted, so here you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kise had been a circus performer for as long as he could remember. There was nowhere for him to go, a lost soul like himself had nothing to provide himself in order to gain divine retribution. However, as a journalist begins to appear to know more than he lets on and follows his every move, there is only so much he can do before dark secrets come to the surface and rob him of his ability to go back to playing a blind eye.Loosely based of Cirque Du Freak and Coponicus No Kokyuu- I would definitely recommend reading these if you haven't, the first is a book series and the second is a manga which can probably be read online.





	1. Act 1: A Fate to be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Look, don't expect Kuroko and Kise to meet straight away okay? I'm just warning you now before I receive any hate. I like to create a setting but bare with me please, because if you like the circus and slightly twisted stories, then I'm sure this is for you.

_ October 11th  _

_ Kuroko _

_"Wow, take a look a this!"_

Clouds of grey gathered in the sky, tumbling over one another in desperation to collide as pot-bellied men pranced with wooden crates, pulling them along with a swear and a grumble. The mud sloshed under their feet, sticking to their boots like chewing gum, barely tearing away as they forced their way through.

Softly bells began to chime from the church at the bottom of the town, just as children clambered to see what the commotion was from behind a metal wired gate. 

Belly-buttons played peekaboo under vest's that were too small for the building men as they began to launch up the poles into the sky, a torrent of red and white being meshed together in their unsuccessful attempts. 

Tired and grouchy, unwilling workers of the circus began to pull the metal wires which would provide support for the main structures, wiping the over-whelming sweat from their foreheads. The sweat could have been from working so hard, or the stupendous humidity, or maybe even being out of shape- 

But nobody ever questioned it. 

_"A circus!"_

Children cheered along the outskirts as frustrated mothers began to pull them away, all being called to the chapel where God would hopefully forgive them for their drunken husbands and men on the side. One child began to protest, stamping his feet on the ground and butting out his lip, but he was quickly hushed with a rough smack around the back of his head by his more than embarrassed mother, who mumbled out small apologies to those around them. 

It was no un-ordinary sight, and most watched in either sympathy or amusement. 

Passer-by's paid the circus an interested glance, however, spared no more than that as they had work to be attending. Flyers crushed under their feet, soaking into the sopping mud and being drowned by the contents, although, one gentleman came to a graceful halt, bending down to pick up an abused sheet.   
  
The paper crumpled in his hand, too damp and too dirty to made sense of. Yet, as he gently wiped the paper of the contents surrounding it, the words became clear, and he hummed lightly to himself, but a whisper in the wind to the people around him.   
  
"A miracle like no other, huh?" 

_ October 22nd   
_

_ Kise _

Leaned back in a relaxed position against the counter, his blonde hair lightly fluttered against the back of his neck as he chuckled, he continued the light conversation with the folks around him. They were nice people, and with his shoulder blades slightly protruding through his shirt, he wasn't oblivious to the disgusted look being directed at his back.   
  
"Kise, you guys! Don't just slap your lips all fucking day, help us out!" 

Pausing in his tracks, he lightly turned his head to the side, but then stood once he noticed the crowd around him beginning to dissipate slowly, almost as if seeking his approval to do so. 

In the back of his mind, he could already picture the dark green furrowed eyebrows and slightly open mouth in an expression of revulsion. it was his go-to expression when it came to Kise, not like many would be able to blame him. 

He noticed a pale skinny finger pointed in his peripheral vision and sighed. It looked like there was no getting out of this one. 

"Duty calls," he hummed lightly to them, then turning to softly dance his way through the other performers trying to find a place to either contribute or laze about to spark up another chat with a poor victim. 

_"He's been getting really bossy lately."_

_"Midorima's too cocky!"_

_"Just cause' he's the bosses lap dog."  
_

Placing his hands behind his back tenderly, he allowed a cheerful smile to lace itself on his features, hooding itself under his eyes like a dirty little secret. It wasn't like he was unaware of the rumours which had spread about Midorima and the boss. Well, he says rumours, but they were more like...

Exaggerated truths. 

Netherless, it wasn't Kise's place to jump in and save the situation. That was not his place nor his responsibility. In some term of phrase, he rather enjoyed seeing Midorima get hassled, it was amusing to see him get riled up the way he did, all hot-headed and flushed red causing the biggest of virgins to grow envious. 

A lustre light entered his eyes as he nodded in the direction of those securing the surroundings of the outside and those who were polishing the floor, adding the final touches to the aesthetic of the circus. There was something to be gained by socially interacting with others, and that something was both favour and knowledge, which were both needed in order to survive in the clutches of his boss. 

By no means did Kise lead a happy life, no was he currently unhappy, by no means.

_"Once you've been entranced by its delicious chaos, you can never leave."_

He, Kise, didn't mind that. In actuality, he rather liked it there, just slowly flying throw each day as it came barreling through, out of a cannon.

Apparently, somebody had said that, and Kise couldn't find it in himself to disagree. The first time he flew across the trapeze, he felt a burst of life explode in his chest like his heart was going to come out of his mouth and be crushed under his molars, the juice of his being flowing over his tongue. 

It was exhilarating, and words couldn't describe just how empowered he felt. 

A soft smile littering his features, he slowly slipped into a crack in the walls and worked his way through, back pressing tightly against the moss-filled walls. It was always a struggle to fill through, the gas from the pipes leaking out and choking his lungs half to death. Inhaling, he held his breath before popping out of an opening and noticed a small little hatch-way at the bottom of his secret little rat-hole. 

With his hair sticking to his forehead, he got on all fours and crawled throughout the miniscule hatch, gagging as a putrid smell ran toxic through his blood. 

The smell never improved, not even once, the only thing he could do was grow used to it. 

Reaching the end, his elbows scraped and sore, he delicately lifted the iron hatch and dropped down into his box room. As his feet reached the musty blankets, he exhaled a breath of relief and closed the grate, propping the skull painting back up which had fallen off during his exit. 

Dusting himself off, he paid tribute to his pitiful room before creaking open his bedroom door and stepping out, grateful to have even that. It was better than having to sleep on the hay in the main building, his skin grew cold at simply remembering it, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for those who still had to since they hadn't gained the bosses favour just yet. 

There was only ever five of them that did. 

Waltzing down the small corridor, he halted just outside of a brightly lit room and stepped inside, loud chatter exploding in his eardrums as soon as he opened the door.

"Ah... I'm hungry."

"HEY! DON'T TAKE ALL THE MEAT!" 

"Pass the salt then."

"Give me some too!"

"I told you that you've already got some meat." 

Immediately the smell of curry invaded his nostrils as he stepped into the kitchen, seeing the usual faces and a few he didn't know as he made his way through, stifling a laugh at the plastic plates they all held, even though he was victimised to the same thing. It was like they were prisoners, all being held captive and deprived of their write for porcelain plates. 

Which, maybe they were, and perhaps it was for the best, with the death rate as high as it was, it probably wouldn't be long before someone smashes a plate and murdered another. 

So, in that sense, he could understand it and grinned in the direction Momoi who was conversing with another girl half her size with bright, lilac hair. They were looking in the direction of a red-head at the far corner of the room, hair chopped up and teeth gnarling into some meat like his life depended on it. 

He'd seem him around before, Kagami he remembered the guy being called, the majority of people just called him 'Retard' though. 

"Is that the new guy?" The lilac-haired woman mumbled quietly, and Momoi flipped her pink hair over her shoulder, plate in hand, staring back at the red-head over her shoulder with an inquisitive glance. 

"I'm not sure... The boss brought him in, apparently, his last circus went under." 

"Oh... What does he do?" 

Kise spared a glance at the red-head, and they locked eyes.

He inhaled. 

 _'Animal,'_ his mind screamed as their eyes met with a ferocious intensity and he nodded his head in acknowledgement, earning a smile from the other. There was something off about him, something about the way he smelled and the way his hand guided his fork into his mouth at such a raw, fast, speed, but he decided to dwell on the thought no longer. 

Everything would come to light in its own due time, and when it did, the shadows would rejoice with hunger. 

Just like theatre, or ballet, the circus is full art in itself. A freedom for those bewitched by gracing talent, or tormented by cruel words, so Kise decided to let the secrecy bewitch him and make his heart flutter with excitement. 

A harsh clap, a dropped clatter of plate and he looked down to the ground, not wanting to draw any eyes towards himself. 

Footsteps. Loud, prideful. 

The smell of expensive, damaging smoke. 

The swish of a cloke. 

Inhale, exhale, he had to time it to ensure that he didn't forget. 

"Morning friends."

The commanding voice shocked his body to the core, and he swallowed harshly, Adam's-apple bobbing in both terror and surprise that their boss had arrived so early, especially considering that the show didn't start for another week. 

In his hand was a plastic bag, a sweet scent resonating from within it of blueberries and strawberries, his knees almost buckled when those dangerous heterochromatic eyes scanned the room observing the stiff stances of everyone with a humorous light in those eyes.

His pupils met Kise's and his own dilated instantly.

He rose a brow at his position behind Momoi, and his expression remained the same, on the surface, but Kise had always been frighteningly good at reading peoples expressions. 

It had been unintentional, subconscious, but the redhead's eyes flattened out in an unimpressed stare that bore into Kise's frame and rooted him to the ground, branches cutting into his skin and aching terribly with every breath he released. 

Cloak fluttering lightly in the small breeze which echoed through the room, Akashi held out the hand which was carrying the bag and spoke with a grave tone, heavily weighting each syllable with a sinful tongue. 

"It was provided by a good business partner of mine, enjoy it." 

Like a flock of hens, the people of the circus scrambled forward, teeth chomping and lips slapping together as if the food would disappear before their very eyes because it probably would have since the boss could be so incredibly cruel. Playing with both their stomachs and hearts, with just the snap of his fingers everything they had ever wished for could disintegrate within just mere moments. 

Momoi stared at the red-heads back with repulsed eyes, however, Kise just remained still in his spot, sceptical. 

There was no way he was touching that cake, even as the others munched with primal instinct. 

He noticed that Kagami had done the same, and he made his way to the back of the kitchen to eat his food, plastering on his smile to ensure that nobody came to speak him to interrupt his thought process. Not like that was a probability anyway, since they were all focused on the sweet treats which mesmerised more than any tight-rope or gymnast. 

He remembered what Akashi had told him before as he bit into a piece of tough beef, the tasteless curry source spilling over his tongue like crude-oil into the ocean, ruining his palette. It was like cardboard, cold as gruel but he forced it down, not wanting to the see the doctor for all that his life was worth.

_"Circus is circus_ _. It is not opera or theatre, it is a circus, at least, that's what most believe," the redhead explained as he moved a shogi piece on his board._

_The fire crackled, tortured dancers tip-toeing through the flames as he took another sip of his tea, providing Kise with a levelled stare that had him turning his face to the side, heart knocking at the inside of his ribs._

_"And?" He gasped out, waiting for Akashi to respond, who moved another piece on the board._

_Heat licked his skin and sweat dripped down his forehead and chest, just past his thighs leaving a trail in its wake._

_"And," Akashi began, increasing the power of the switch in his pocket, paying no attention to the blonde sat across from him who craned backwards with a gasp, "I don't believe in that concept."_

_"Then what do you believe?"_

_It was barely audible other the crackling of the flames, but a small, stitched smile appeared on the red-heads face, almost approving._

_"I believe circus is to be interpreted by both ear and eye. Some may call it a desperate call for attention... Other's a freak show, but the circus is what you make it out to be. It can be everything and nothing at all, it is just up to the viewer and creator to make the decision on how it will be portrayed and received."_

Kise may have seen another side to Akashi that day, a side that nobody had ever seen before, but with those cold eyes searching his own through the candle-light, it was most likely just a completely organised attack, much like the pieces of that shogi board when he had whispered the dreaded words;

_"Checkmate."_

Out of the corner of his eye-sight, he noticed Kagami stand up abruptly and walk towards the sink with his plastic tray, not speaking a word to those around him. Kise had noticed he mainly kept to himself but didn't question it, figuring that the man liked to keep to himself, a fact which he could appreciate and was probably the smarter option to survive. 

Bubbles gathered in the sink, and with his dark red eyes glancing down, he looked a little lost, lonely even. 

"Oi, Tiger. You had none of those sweets right?" 

The same lilac haired woman from earlier bent herself over the counter, boobs squashed together by the top parts of her arms to make herself appear more lustful in the best term of the words. Kise had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as she pressed the chocolate closer to his lips, to which the other male responsibly ignored, continuing to scrub his tray with focused eyes. 

This only seemed to piss off the woman further and she sat back on the stool, boobs almost popping out of her shirt as she huffed, staring with boredom into the other's face. It was a childish attempt to impress her friends, Kise noticed, as she began to munch the chocolate and he sighed, standing up in his chair, tight jeans stretching around his thighs as he did so.

"How annoying," he muttered under his breath, making his way other with his now empty-tray in hand. 

"How lame~," she sang with a condescending hum, pressing her arms up against her back, "What, don't you have a mouth or something?" 

People surrounding them snickered, lips curling up in nasty smiles and Kise licked his lips, appearing behind the pair before opening his mouth, getting sick of the continuous games of cat and mouse. 

"What a loud bunch of people huh? I could hear you all the way across the room." 

Kagami's eyes glanced over at him, appearing to be almost soulless, but he reassured him with half-a-smile and looked towards the group which had gathered making a 'shoo' gesture with his hand. 

"Are you sure you should be flapping your lips when our boss if just other there?" He pointed with his thumb at the entrance to the kitchen, and sure enough, their hairs stuck on end as Akashi glared devilish holes in their direction, specifically Kise, a nasty aura surrounding him. 

It was best to leave the sleeping beast lie, so it didn't take long for Kise to drop his hand rapidly. 

Surely enough, the girls left with little need for repetition and Kagami continued washing his tray, not speaking nor uttering a word of thanks for Kise's input. It wasn't like he had been expecting any thanks at all, but even a small smile would have been enough to state him.

Netherless, he received none, and although a little peeved, he decided to stand there for a couple of minutes, observing how even as more plates were situated into the sink, Kagami washed them compliantly. 

"Is it your turn to wash the dishes today?" He asked with a cheerful tone, helping the other male out by drying a couple of the dishes he had cleaned and to his surprise, Kagami responded in a much more gravely tone than to be expected- 

The red-head sounded young too and could've barely been over 19 years of age.  

"No... It's not a turn, I'm a newbie and seen as a clown so... To be honest, it just sorta' happened," his tone almost sounded morose, and Kise couldn't help himself when he spoke again, in a lower tone this time, so that the others couldn't hear him. 

Shivers electrocuted his spine when he felt a glare against his back, but he ignored it in favour of placing on a small grin, softly elbowing the other in a playful jab. 

"What are you talking about?"

Looking at him in shock, eye-lids pulled back and pupils dilated, Kagami paused, his hand tightening around the sponge angrily. 

"What do you mean? _'What am I talking about?'"_

Kise laughed mellowly, patting the other on the shoulder before walking away, sparing a grin other the tip of his shoulder, a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Haven't you noticed? It's always clowns who start resolutions," following his sentence was his own laugh at the absolute surprise morphing on the others face, and in response his shrugged, returning to his neutral dismissive tone. 

"But I suppose you have your own thoughts." 

_30th October_

_Kise_

Excitement thrummed in the air, like electricity through every single person who both viewed the show and partook in it as the lights were lit and the drowned near the edge of the earth, swallowing its colours as darkness choked all those who witnessed it. 

For, Kise, it was beautiful, watching the colours in the sky collide to form a whirlpool of madness. Much like the circus, except far less eccentric and flamboyant. 

It was cold backstage, waiting for when the heavens would strike the church bell at twelve so that the faeries could prance, enchanting the awaiting audience with their wings and magical crowns. Well, that was before 3:00 Am struck when the faeries turned to goblins and the people grew paralysed by their warts and tragic appearances. 

Akashi said that was when the real fun began, but Kise preferred this time of peace before the peace became a nightmare and swallowed him whole, chewing him up and grinding his bones to dust. 

The Ringmaster was the keeper of the keys, opening the door to their transformations- 

And that was to be taken in as much a real context as any. 

Or maybe Kise was just lying. 

It was in times like these, watching as the slaves of society bundled through the door with pink clouds of sugar in hand, that Kise was reminded of a story from a long time ago. 

Children squealed as clowns honked their horns and danced with a cane and parents giggled at their enthusiasm, clapping along with their child's typical obnoxious behaviour. Some of the other clouds were subjected to food throwing as if that was anywhere near acceptable but Kise couldn't bring himself to care, the smooth lettering from the story he once read already taking form from behind his eye-lids, corrupting his focus. 

_"A brave fool who advanced the movement of the earth developed a magnificent idea, was regarded as insane and then died. Nobody remembered his name, nobody remembered his existence, however, the circus still breathes. The rhythm of the circus's breath turns the worm-eaten tent into an unorthodox sky, and through that star-lit sky I fly in accordance with its quaking breaths and eventually, I let go of my swing, becoming a constellation, exploding gracefully."_

A roar rattled the entire foundation of the circus tent, and Kise gasped as a hand covered his mouth, a pale finger entering the corner of his mouth. 

"Lose those thoughts," a voice whispered huskily near the lower section of his ear and he swallowed, staring blankly through the curtains as he could feel bosses snake-like breath tickling his neck- 

And just like that, he grew numb, eyelashes growing downcast in submission. 

"Yes, sir." 

_ 31st October  _

_ Kuroko _

Pen in hand, he exhaled quietly, eyes sharp and staring intensely at the ground behind him. 

Childen bark like dogs in delight, parents smile fondly at their excitement with crescent eyes and his expression remained neutral; focused on the show about to be performed as a haunting silence filled the area.

The humid air bit at his skin, causing his hands to grow clammy as he rested his book on his knees, leather causing perspiration due to the unadulterated heat. 

Then suddenly, darkness; 

Fog, accumulating around the area and then eyes like blood awakened through the darkness, bold and blood-curdling, filled with sinister mirth-

And then sneaky gold peaked out from the curtains behind him, ruining the entire thing for the blue haired man and-

He couldn't help the tiniest of smiles that plagued his features at the display.

.

.

.

 

 

_To be continued_


	2. Act 1: A Fate to be Told (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a slightly disturbing scene below, containing themes of a sexual nature, so please do not read this if that is something you don't seem to handle well. In no way am I promoting these things which occur, this is all for story and plot purposes.

_ November 1st  _

_ Kise _

_Laughter, echoing like a screeching violin through his ears, pulling at his insides and making his stomach twist in the most horrific kind of ways. People rise and fall in their seats inside the stadium, creating a wave-like effect, rippling in the sea of madness which always encompassed the inner sanctum of the circus._

_He could only swing his body helplessly in the expected pendulum, stretching out his arms ready for the catch which was never to be._

_Fiercely drums crashed behind the blood-red curtains, symbols loudly accompanying them and his head throbbed marvellously._

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

_A carnival for the twisted and oh how they danced for the audience, bony limbs cracking and creaking with every stretch and leap. They were caged in the stocks, harrowing grins leeching at their clothes as the kids applauded again and he felt the base of his ankles twitch._

_Then the entirety of the world was sucked into a black hole- Just him and his partner left prancing under the microscope._

_It burned his flesh, made it peel like old plaster and he coughed up dust, little particles dropping out of his nose. Webs stopped him from being able to breathe, tiny legs crawled out of the corner of his eyes, and then it was his turn to receive._

_However-_

_Sweat had poured down his body, made his hands slick with sweat despite the chalk-_

_And, he slipped, resulting in a vortex of curls cascading past his vision like a moving image._

_There was silence, Kise just watching hopelessly as he plummetted, time not matching up with the speed. It was like an old movie, the frames moving and the sound not quite synching up when the blood-curdling scream smashed its way through the stadium, still ringing in his ears even when bones met with concrete in one sickening crush._

_Crimson, leaking out of every crack, like rivers trying to find their way to the source and the only thing left was the silent swinging of Kise's trapeze._

_Creak, croak, creek._

_That was until the disfigured mouth began to move with the cute little 'pop' of his stomach._

_Then, the dolls of the audience roared with laughter, and Kise couldn't withhold the heart-breaking shriek that exploded from his throat._

"Oi, wake up idiot." 

Eyes shooting up without warning, pupils dilated as liquid ran lavishly down his entire body, he exhaled, taking a moment to recover. 

Images from his nightmare flew across his eyes as he tried to figure out what his reality was, gripping his too-big of a shirt with moist hands. His eyelashes curled from where he stared, panicked into the ceiling, his blonde hair drenched and sopping against his dust-ridden pillows. 

"What's with you? You were having quite the nightmare there moron." 

It took him some time to locate the voice, his ears death to the normalisation until he could detect the typical gravelliness and exhaled a breath of the utmost relief. 

Craning his head to the side, lips cracked and parted slightly, a dark-skinned hand approaching him made his body stiffen with terror. 

Dark coal eyes widened in surprise before quickly returning to their factory setting and it was in times like these that Kise was grateful for Aomine's high level of sensitivity towards the emotions of others-

Or to be more specific, states of being. 

Turning his large back towards Kise, he placed his scraped hand on the door-handle and muttered under his breath before leaving, the stench of burgers the only reminder that he was ever even in Kise's room.  

"Hurry up and get up. It's meal time." 

Meal-time. 

A prickle ran across his fingers and he clenched his fists tightly till the bones protruded from his knuckles. When the bubbled men and stick-figure like women would gather in the ring to fight to the death for the last grain of rice. It was pathetic to watch the slaughter, and the majority of the time he felt sympathy for those who lost. 

However, there was no room for mercy in the circus. 

Sitting up with a creak and peeling back his clothes, he traced his delicate fingers across the scarred skin on his ankles and sighed, standing up with a scrunch of his nose-

The groan of his trapeze still caressing the back of his mind even as he bid goodbye to his room for the day.

* * *

"Ugh, yesterdays left-overs?" 

"Don't start complaining, just be glad you have some." 

Sheeps lined up one by one to collect some left-over curry, and through them all, Kise tried to squeeze through, not interested in touching the food at all. His stomach garbled at him in a complaint, sinking its teeth into his sides, but he paid it no attention in the least. Not even as it cramped, almost making him buckle. 

Around him, feet gobbled up drenched mud, and those with character charged forward, not willing to stand by and watch as those who waited finally got their turn to eat. 

"Hurry up!"

"About the audience yesterday..." 

The voices were loud, chaotic, yet hushed in a way that Kise couldn't explain as he silently tried to make his way through, flashing a few smiles to those who he was acquainted with on his journies. 

Grey clouds accumulated once again over their crimson home, and Kise cringed as an elbow struck him in the rib-age, causing him to fall into the dirty flood below. The thick material clung desperately to his clothes and hair, weighing him down with a shackle to the dirt below. 

Looking up through his eyelashes, eyes dark and bottomless, the perpetrator snorted with his snot-ridden nose, waving a spoon in his direction. 

"This where people like you belong, bitch-boy." 

Nobody spared them a glance, mouths filled with rotten vegetables and smirks rooted deeply into their lips as their molars clashed together. Some chuckled, some bawled with tears in their eyes, and a shadow loomed over his body, blocking out what very little light there was. 

"Kise-chin, you're in my way." 

A small smile played onto his lips as he looked up to the giant, splashes of red leaking down from where his smile had previously been painted. The paint licked its way down his chin, splashing onto Kise's face as he stood, noticing how the snout-faced man had quickly turned with an audible swallow. 

Spirals of purple thundered in the clown's eyes as he frowned, staring over Kise's shoulder with an offensive stance. 

"Sorry about that Muraskibaracchi, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again," Kise responded lightly, planting a soft hand on Muraskibara's shoulder in a calming matter, stepping out the way so that he could make his way past, preventing a scene being caused. 

Looking him up and down, Muraskibara's eyebrows furrowed slightly, purple hair knotted and greasy going down his back. 

"Brown isn't your colour." 

Kise swallowed at the double meaning of those words, nevertheless, he choked out a breathy laugh and wiped a tear from his eye as the mud dried on his skin, making him uncomfortable. 

"You're so right Muraskibaracchi," he spoke with a giggle, and immediately it seemed as though the heavy atmosphere from before lifted, a friendly glow entering Muraskibara's eyes, one which only a few were familiar to. 

Nodding their goodbyes, he headed towards the empty bench at the back, his body sore and aching. There could be no mercy in the circus, he was well-aware of that, and around his neck, where the now caked blonde of his hair met raw skin, his hairs itched with the need to get away. 

Pain erupted in his throat, the children from the other day hurried to the entry-way as they passed, applauding all those who had performed, and Kise cringed internally. Teeth gritted around him, and he couldn't help but share the sentiment when his knees pulsed for a second.

Absolutely in no way was there magic in the circus, and the children seemed to notice that too as they frowned at the lack of response, puddles forming in their bright, hopeful eyes. 

Men with guts yelled at them to fuck off, women with hair falling out spat in their direction and the young, blossoming flowers withered with every curse. 

That was the reality of it. 

"MEETING! MEETING!" 

Head's whipped in the direction of a manic voice and certain people growled in protest, "NO WAY!"

"THE RINGMASTER IS SPEAKING! LINE UP! LINE UP!"

From behind the ring-masters back, a small child clapped his hands together excitedly, his clothes, which in the past must have been woven with so much love, were tattered, tarnished from all their beauty with rot, filth. Plaid, blue and red now dyed black, his poor yellow wellies worn and they previous yellow coating now escaping their confines. 

Cracked porcelain skin, broken from a lack of care and cherry red lips which had long since run dry of all their colour made Kise's hairs stand on end. 

It would have been heartbreaking to see, had he not known what the kid was capable of- 

Had those eyes not been so clear, open and wide without so much of a blemish. Staring at him, endlessly, bottomlessly until his directed its gaze to the other occupants of the space, giving Kise time to breathe. 

"I WILL NOW BEGIN ROLE-CALL BEFORE THE MASTER SPEAKS! AOMINE!" 

"Here."

A gruff voice from behind him made him jump, and he frowned as the ganguro smirked, Kagami beside him, sparing Kise a slightly sympathetic look. 

 _'Seems like he made one friend at least,'_ Kise thought with a soft smile in his direction. 

"KAGAMI!"

"Here."

"MURASAKIBARA!"

"Here."

"KISE!"

Heterochromatic eyes darted in direction and he swallowed harshly, allowing his fringe to cover his eyes. 

"Here." 

The list seemed endless, without a bottom nor a top as it droned on and on, the heat causing his heart to skip a beat after every three pounds. Something wasn't right, he could feel it with the humidity causing the mud the crack on his clothes. 

Behind him, the staff whispered among themselves, looking forward to the last show of the week before they would pack up and torment some other town, some other place where the sun would never set until the last routine was complete and the moon could rise. 

He bit his tongue: Hard. Copper filled his mouth, swirled against the lower parts of his gums and he swallowed as the role-call was finally finished and Akashi inhaled a breath. His eyes were sharp, focused, dilated so much with a secretive desire that it made his heart climb up his throat with long, lanky arms. 

Something wasn't right. 

Aomine stiffened behind him, nostrils flaring in an alert. 

They spared a glance, but neither said anything. 

"Yesterday, you did well," the red-head began, walking down the row to observe each of their reactions with a twisted cork-screw of a beam, eyes lacking all the emotion that his smile portrayed, "However, unfortunately, you did not do well enough." 

A hand twisted at his shirt, icy-cold, and moved his hand towards the back of his shirt, gently stroking the rough fingers which threatened to rip through the tender material. In his knees, he could feel it, he could feel what was about to be said and a flash of pink blinded him as he closed his eyes, inhaling a trembling breath. 

"And you are all aware of what happens when you do not do well, correct?"

Silence, a unanimous agreement, and to that submission Akashi flourished, lips ripping into his face with a deep, sinister, pleasure. 

The noose was thick around his throat, making his Adam's-apple bob as Aomines hands clenched tighter, and tight, causing it to be difficult to breathe. He felt claustrophobic, the clouds falling further and further to earth as Akashi reached his spot, standing still and simply observing him blank eyes. 

"Don't we, Ryouta?" 

His tongue was thick against the roof of his mouth, and as his finger twitched he met his own golden eyes with those heterochromatic eyes that he refused to sink into, a bitter feeling of hatred already brewing in the pit of his stomach. 

"Indeed we do sir," he responded calmly, acutely aware of the trembling hand against his back- 

Not out of fear, however, but out of raw resentment. 

"I see," Akashi replied, voice laced with venom as he cupped Kise's chin, thump gently tracing the scars on his throat, "And tell me, what is it that happens?" 

Silence, then an intake of breath as he refused to let the tears begin to flow. 

"Recreation sir." 

"Good boy," he mumbled softly, a twinkle in his eyes as he stepped away, working his way back down the line, "As Ryouta so kindly said, Recreation is what happens to those who don't fully commit themselves to their role, and unfortunately... One of you did not commit." 

Webs formed themselves in his throat, and a sickening pop echoed from behind him, and pain reverberated down his arm. 

Aomine had dislocated his finger. 

"LILIA!" 

Through the crowd, the lilac-haired woman from before pushed her way through, scowling at those who dared not move out the way of her presence. His spine curled, toes dug so far into the pits of his shoes that he could feel an earth warm moving beneath the soles. 

Puckering her lips into a raspberry, she frowned with distaste; "Yeah?"

"Congratulations," Akashi hummed, sparing Kise and Aomine a coy glance, "Starting today you will be lead performance." 

Pink choked him violently, causing his hand to grow slack in Aomine's hold. 

No. 

 _'There was no room for mercy in the circus.'_  

Her eyes popped wide, mouth open in faux surprise as she bashed her hip to the side, her lilac hair a snake around her neck, "Oh my gosh! Really?" 

"Yes," Akashi whispered admirably, turning his back to his glorious puppets, "Now, all of you go to prepare! As the show, tonight should be simply to die for." 

People bustled and hustled, shuffled and pummeled each other to ground in order to begin practising- 

But Kise just stood there, watching as little shoots of grass began to peak through the mud. It was interesting, almost felt like he could sink right in, drown in the mud and feel the breath leave him, except, he noticed the clinging sensation to his clothes had surprisingly come to a stop, only to be replaced with muscular arms around the middle of his torso, crushing his bruised ribs. 

Silence. 

A grey sky, a grey atmosphere, a grey flyer, then a whisper. 

"She's gone, isn't she?" 

He didn't find it necessary to reply.  

* * *

His breath was stuffed into his throat as he watched with wide eyes, lips permanently shattered by sharp, uneven teeth. 

He hadn't meant to come early- He hadn't meant to get stuck where he was, watching what he was, it was was all a matter of being stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

A metal brace cut into her scalp, her once, beautiful pink hair now withering away and falling to the ground as another shock caused her body to pulse, her eyes unclosing, the stitches there gruesome and filled with evil intent. 

"So, did you take care of things?"

"Yes! I did it before role-call, so I managed to get this far..." 

His eyes wavered in horror as she sobbed with a broken tune, the usually smooth undertone to her voice completely shattered like the most precious of china. The notes sliced up against each other, and the kid was playing around with her nails, gently rising and then dropping them, watching as the tears streamed down her pretty face in pleasure.

Like she was a doll for his convenience. 

Finger throbbing, he gagged. 

"Naturally, if this spread to the other performers, I wouldn't have a tent," Akashi murmured, thoughtfully gripping his chin before pushing the pipe further into the pinknette's entrance making a scream of agony echo around the tent and off the walls, "Hey, why'd you spend it?" 

She could only hopelessly sob, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he kept on asking her questions mercilessly. 

The kid giggled maniacally, clapping his hands in giddy rapture. Moving one of his little hands forward, he pulled at one of her bruised nipples then moved his hand lower when she screamed, tickling the stop base of her stomach where Kise could see the lines of the pipe protruding out. 

He wanted to vomit, eyes growing watery with horror. 

"You knew what you were doing but kept quiet didn't you?"

Sitting on her lap, the kid kissed her cheek tenderly, bouncing up and down with soulless eyes. 

"I told you to save it," the red-head whispered with a voice as sweet as honey, gently moving her hair behind her ear, "Who said you could use it?"

"Or did you think you were in a position where you could spend it?" 

Her eyes bulged, mouth no longer able to close as the little boy gently turns the gear for the vice, keeping it open as he played with her tongue, the wetness from her thighs staining his clothes. 

"A lowly mockery performer such as yourself?" 

There was no sympathy in Akashi's eyes, no light, no darkness, they were blank yet raging for desire and the death which lingered inside Kise's clothing, sticking to it, making it smell, caused him to pull the curtain backwards, shocking the kid who put the scissors down, rushing to the entrance. 

"WHO'S THERE?!"

Kise observed over the kid's shoulder, watched as Momoi finally slumped in her chair, the lack of scarlet liquid turning her veins blue and he mumbled under his breath; 

"I came for the flyers." 

* * *

_Kuroko_

"May I still enter in the middle of a performance?" 

The brunette clutched his heart in shock at the sudden soft voice, and swallowed quickly, receiving the envelope through the glass with a stutter. 

"Sure? Can I take a name?" 

Glancing to the side and observing the children, the emotionless mask did not slip off his face as he turned back towards Furihata, light blue hair ruffled underneath his bowler's hat. 

Hooding his eyes underneath his hat, his eyes seemed to be all-knowing before he spoke, even softer than before;

"If you may, put me under Kuroko Tetsuya please." 

.

.

.

 

 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Please let me know before, and the same rules apply from the previous chapter! Any comments regarding the disturbing content of the chapter will be deleted because there was clearly a warning in the chapter summary.  
> Anyway! Let me know what you thought or think.


	3. Act 1: A Fate to be Told (3)

_November 1st_

_Akashi_

Silence loomed over the pair as Akashi observed him stir his tea with a dainty, porcelain hand.

He almost dissipated under the bright lighting of the room, appeared to be fading around the edges, as if he wasn't there to begin with. It made something inside his chest stir in disgust, squirm and curl up to his fingers with a wanting to be freed. Ribbons of rot trickled out of the pores of his mind. 

A slight clack and he stirred again, not a word was spoken. 

_Chime._

_Chime. Chime. Chime._

Over those pale lips, he dragged across his pink tongue and rolled them, weighing his words carefully. Akashi remained in his position, pressing his finger-tips together with a polite smile, teetering on the edge of his mind, shoes carefully balancing on the tight-rope. 

Eyes dipping inwards near the centre, the man opposite him took a gentle breath, light-blue hair fluttering around his intricate features. 

"It's been a while Akashi-kun." 

_'Akashi-kun.'_

The phrase made his insides die, rot accumulate on the lining of his mind with the desire to lurch forward and clutch that pretty pale throat with his coarse fingers, stealing every beautiful intake of his breath as his own to keep. He'd put it in a ruby chest with those polished fingernails, encrust the inside of it with everything that made that man him-

Especially those blank eyes- Emotionless, empty- 

Perfect. 

"Indeed it has Tetsuya," he responded casually, rotating his palm effortlessly with a slight smile playing on his lips as his fingers stretched out, "What brings you here with such great patronage?" 

The candles flickered with his words, swirled and danced as they locked eyes, the sound of the circus causing the table to vibrate. The show was on-going, as it always would be- 

That thought caused him to reach out for his thick, scarlet wine, taking a leisurely sip. 

"Curiosity," he replied in that monotone tune which made Akashi's stomach spasm with a feeling unbecoming of a man, "A feeling I'm sure you're well aware of Akashi-kun." 

He took another sip of his drink, swirling the bitter drink over his tongue in endless circles. As he swallowed, the ruby liquid stained his lips and his licked it up through the cracks, eyeing the bluenette across him with a knowing glance, almost amused.

Almost.

"Quite cryptic of you Tetsuya, but let's not play games." 

It was an infection of the mind that made him remain seated, the slight flicker of his eye more than another to allow him to loosen up, like a comforting cloud hovering over him and moving his body for him without the usual pressure. 

The putrid smell of vanilla and he pushed it aside. 

_'MIsSED.'_

_A hangover of light wandered a path in his mind to his hand, causing them to dance as he reached for the piece in his arms, pressing a gentle finger into its edges._

_ Kuroko _

A sigh softly pummeled out of his mouth.

"I'm incredibly hungry," he responded to Akashi's words gently, taking a sip of his now cold tea as the red-head watched as he swallowed, causing him to cross his legs and re-position himself. 

Recognition glistened in the devil's eyes as he hummed, lips pulling upwards with immediate understanding. No real light, never was there any real light which shone in those eyes, only light which was as fake as LED's, powered by an unknown, artificial source. 

"I see, and here I thought you were never interested in the menu," was the sly reply and there was a faint murmur in his heart-rate as he blinked, cocking his head to the side. 

"So did I." 

Silence, except for the slight flickering of the flames in each corner of the room, long since died down due to the time in which he and Akashi had spoken. The ringmaster had a talent in that aspect, making you stay longer without actually wanting to. It was in his blood, coded into his DNA. 

The back of his head glazed over. Kuroko pushed a lock of blue hair behind his ear, the smell of burning wood harsh on the back of his throat- 

Or perhaps it was more like coal. Coal and liquorice. 

A snap of his long, bony fingers and Akashi never broke his sharp eyes away from Kuroko's own as a brunette scurried in, eyes peeled towards the floor in submission. He looked skittish, frantic, like a new-born kitten in a new environment. 

Kuroko realised him to be the same brunette from earlier. He waved ever-so-slightly, but the other did not respond, handing the red-head in front of him a piece of beautiful paper before speed-walking out. 

His eyebrows furrowed, and Akashi's amber eye burned around the room, taking extreme pleasure. 

"The menu, Tetsuya." 

Akashi bent and sculptured his words so that Tetsuya could lean forward to meet the thorns in the centre, reaching for the piece of art. As he did, their hands brushed and he pulled back, burnt from the slight scrape against his knuckles that threatened to turn to rot and eat away at his skin cells. 

 _'Like a snake,'_ Tetsuya thought as his dry tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth, prying the earlier tea out of his molars, _'Wicked.'_

 _But of_ course _, he was already aware of that._

Flicking the parchment paper under his fingers, he traced the printing of the miracles before scrolling down with his finger, swirling over the design and names of the damned. They stalked, swirled and twirled before he noticed a missing pen and requested one from Akashi who responded, politely handing one over with a silky red tip. 

The door opened, and he watched as a familiar green-nette stepped into the room, eyes turning to the size of bowling balls as he recognised him, a slight stammer in his movements towards the room at the back. 

There was a beat or two before he began to walk forward again and Kuroko finished writing the name on the sheet of paper with a blink. 

"I would like this one," he spoke tenderly, pushing the menu in Akashi's direction who captured the menu with his hands, eyeing it up and down. 

A twitch of his eye and the tips of Kuroko's fingers grew cold. 

"This one is unavailable. We leave today."

Akashi stared holes into Kuroko's direction, one which might have made him cower had he not sat up, spine straight with determination. 

Kuroko had always been quite fond of games and he was not about to lose now, not as Akashi stared at him with a darkness looming over him which called his name. The putrid smell of coal grew stronger before, higher in its intensity so Kuroko leaned forward, blinking slowly with a hand on his chin. 

"I don't think he is, Akashi-kun."

_Kise_

Applauding, like growls as they joined hands on the stage, his clown costume clinging to his legs and anchoring him to the ground with rusty chains. It hurt his ankles, made the muscles in his neck spasm and with an exhale, he looked to his right where Aomine stood emptily.

Concerned red eyes watched him cautiously, so Kise dared not interfere where he was not needed, even as Aomine's eyes remained vacated of everything that made him Aomine.

A tragic sight, to be honest. 

'Like a doll,' he thought ironically, a bright, toothy smile showing through the classical clown makeup on his face.

Pasty white dripped onto his costume, and red streaked down his neck, but before the true nature of the circus could be revealed, the curtain was dropped mercifully. Hence, the innocence of the circus still rung through the air like static on the outside, whereas, at the heart, the clowns which had once smiled brightly now trudged away, alcohol on their breath. 

Kise was a guilty party himself- 

But he guessed all he could do was wash his mouth out with soap and hope for the best. 

Kise gently tugged the bright red wig from his forehead as the other previous acts scuffled about, cleaning up for the following show at 3 AM. Boxes were tossed in one direction, cages brought out of others and animals growled savagely behind their confines. They snapped their vicious jaws, drool slobbering down to the base of their throats and inside his heart the centre of his heart crippled. 

The only salvation for those was death. 

Sighing to himself and removing the net which covered his hair, he walked up to one of the iron, rusted cages, observing the paws which smacked at him wildly. He ignored the chaos around him, getting lost in observing the disaster before a sharp unintelligible scent robbed him of his concentration. 

Turning, he bit his lip when heterochromatic eyes met his own, distinctively dilated with a hidden rage. He was agitated, and Kise's eyes widened marginally because- 

Who could possibly cause Akashi to become so annoyed?

It was like there was a paper aeroplane pointed in his direction, digging into his throat as he swallowed down some of his stomach acid. A sick twisted grin morphed on Akashi's face at the sight, and the child screamed out in his familiar octave, chilling the blonde to his fragile bones. 

"KISE! YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED BY A CERTAIN GUEST!" 

Shock, raw. His eyes opened, completely astounded. He couldn't have been called, he wasn't even on the menu for the 'side-attractions' that the circus had to offer, so why was he being requested now? 

Akashi glanced at him coldly, a cruel, unforgiving twitch on his lips. Kise inhaled, then exhaled, stuck in the pendulum of collapsing or walking forward until the kid bounced on other, wrapping its legs around his throat. 

Bottomless, the colours in his eyes swirling whilst the scabbed skin of his lips pulled back in a vicious smile. Then, with his soft, youthful fingers, he gently squeaked the blood-red clown nose on Kise's face with an unsettling giggle-

Until he frowned, the stitches on his face tearing where the cracks used to be, leaning close to whisper with a faux upset tone in the blonde's ear.

_"A man of words and not of deeds is like a garden full of weeds."_

If his shouting was considered awful, nothing could have prepared Kise for his whisper. 

It was like a voice trying to make through static, low, monstrous, pre-recorded and Kise swallowed audibly, the skin on his oesophagus cracking. His anxiety rolled down to his shoes, to the very ends of his toes where the scabs peeled in fear, causing blood to trickle to the very root of his shoe. 

As if he could ever forget, and the thought must have been clear on his face, as an expression of cheerful glee entered the boy's eyes, his mutilated lips stretching horrifically. 

"GOOD GOOD KISE! GOOD GOOD KISE!" 

Some of the acts sent him looks of sincere pity and condolence, others glared daggers of jealousy. His knees grew weak, the cracks of pottery letting water leak through as they grew tender and wobbly, unable to function properly or carry him to where he wanted to be.

Aomine stared at him with wide-eyes, bottom lip stiff and rigid and Kise couldn't bring himself to send a reassuring smile. Luckily, Kagami whispered in his ear, not enough to ease his gradually paling face, but enough to cause Aomine to not run forward, but hold out his fist in a familiar gesture. 

He returned the gesture, fingers cold. 

It was like he was stuck in the middle of the ocean, the bubbles escaping him yet no sound being made, no nature passing by or evolving for him to glance at, even in his last moments. 

Pain, an agonising chest just below his rib-cage and he blew out the breath he had unknowingly been holding in. 

Forcing his breathing under control by punching the lower base of his stomach, he shook his head and resolved himself to walk forward out of the tent where a black car waited for him. Nothing was going to change by him frolicking about. Nobody could help him, nothing could change- 

He could only try his best, as he had been up until now, although that was proving difficult with the moonlight bouncing on his back and the stars laughing in the sky. It was a shame really, that the caged mothers and wounded little ducklings couldn't witness their glory from behind their shackles. A complete and utter shame. 

Yet, also a mercy. 

A rock protruded into his foot through the holes in the soles of his shoes, and he flinched, growing one step closer to the devil's ride. 

_Step. Step. Step._

The great white swung with a pendulum change, one which Kise wasn't prepared for as he stood outside the car window and a tender voice whispered out through the blacked-out windows; 

"Come on in, Kise-kun." 

Vanilla. 

A sweeter scent than Akashi's, but it was no less pungent and Kise clenched his stomach muscles to prevent the vomit from cascading upwards. The smell was too strong, too over-powering yet somehow barely there, only a little snippet in the fog that surrounded them. 

Like an after-taste of the polluted air, a tiny spec of silver in a hay-stack. 

The customer looked plain enough to have resembled hay, that much was true. What, with his light blue hair and delicate frame, it was like he would shatter if the wind decided to change its due course. Yet, it also wasn't, since Kise couldn't glance at him long enough without the edges of his entire being beginning to waver. 

"Nice to meet you," he spoke softly, despite being devoid of all emotion and Kise held out his palm in return, encompassing the others with his own. 

He almost had to pull away from the ice, but didn't. 

"Nice to meet you too," Kise responded with a forced smile, blonde hair doing its best to hide his expression which was being observed heavily by the smaller man beside him. It was unnerving, set him on edge, but to his relief the other male decided to make no more conversation, turning in his seat seemingly satisfied. 

At least, that's what he thought before the driver began to drive and his head spun. 

"Might I ask what your favourite milkshake flavour is?" 

"Huh?" 

Kise whipped his head to face the other in confusion, eyebrows pulled together in such an expression of confusion that he was afraid his tongue would drop right out of his mouth. Was this a typical thing with serving customers? Or just an anomalous event?

"You heard me," the man responded casually, returning his glance with a raised eyebrow, "What is your favourite flavour of milkshake?"

Oil lamposts passed by the window, setting an ominous shadow across the pale-mans face as he added with, "I'm Kuroko by the way." 

Too shell-shocked to respond, his eyes trained back onto the road in front of them, heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. He noticed the ebony-haired cab-driver trying to stifle a laugh in the review mirror, and to his disgruntlement, he sent him a knowing smile, cheeks flushed with lack of oxygen. 

Noticing his lack of reply, the other looked out the window where streams of orange cascaded inside. 

"Well, make yourself comfortable then," he spoke off-handily, voice lost yet so pronounced through the cab.

A bullet of sweat dripped down the side of Kise's forehead, tainting his lips with its saltiness and he tried not to chew through his tongue as Kuroko spoke again; 

"I'll just go with vanilla." 

.

.

.

 

 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was shorter than the others- I promise the next one will be longer, I just thought it would ruin the chapter to add more onto the end, and realised that the ending I had would have to do. I honestly hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and I really, really, do promise that the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> Again, I'd really like it if you let me know how you were enjoying the story thus far :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and would like to read more, then please leave a comment letting me know what you thought. I don't mean this in a shallow way, but it is a really good motivator and I have a tendency to begin stories and never finish them because I just feel like nobody is actually interested. I love conversing with people about theories they have about how the story might go, so please, by all means, feel free to express your opinion, however, biased or just cruel messages will be deleted, because nobody needs to see that. 
> 
> Now, don't mistake that for constructive criticism- 
> 
> Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed!


End file.
